Peace, Love and Baseball Adopted by God'sgirlfore
by AlwayzWriting
Summary: <html><head></head>She'd always known he was destined for greatness, he'd always known she was meant for him, three years separated them. Can Benny and Carina finally meet their destiny?</html>
1. Chapter 1

Carina Lloyd stared at the group of boys playing baseball on that last day of school and smiled watching Benny Rodriguez run the bases. Years ago they'd been close friends then when Carina's mom died they stopped hanging out. Now the two of them were about to start their last summer of middle school and all she could think of was the fact that she missed her friend. She'd never really gotten along with other girls and most boys didn't think hanging out with a girl would be all that fun. The bell rang for the last class of the day and Carina sighed heading inside and taking her normal seat in the back of the class, and smiled to herself when Benny sat in front of her. She knew most of the other girls in their grade all thought that Benny was an absolute dream but all of them were to "proper" to say anything to him. When class was over Carina headed home on the same path she took every day but today something felt different. She turned around and saw Benny walking towards her. Pushing it off as coincidence Carina shrugged and continued walking.

"Carina!" She froze hearing his voice call her name. "Wait up." Benny caught up to her and they started walking again.

"Why didn't you join the baseball team this year?" Carina asked casually.

"I'd rather just play on the sandlot." He replied and she nodded. "It's been a long time since you came by and watched us play."

"It's been a long time since we've talked." Benny looked at the girl walking next to him. He'd hoped she'd gotten all the silent messages he'd been sending unsure of why he was sending them. Over the course of the past few months he had taken to sitting near her everyday and he'd watch her just as much as he knew she watched him.

"Maybe you could come by the sandlot tomorrow and watch us play."

"Maybe." There was a strange sort of tension between them, a kind of awareness that wasn't there before. Unknowingly Benny had walked Carina to her front door. "I'll see you around Benny." She said before slipping inside.

"Was that Benny?" Her dad asked from his chair in the living room.

"Yeah, it was Dad." Carina replied.

"He's turned into a good looking kid."


	2. Chapter 2

Carina found herself making her way to the sandlot a pair of pants secretly worn under her dress, just in case the guys asked her to play. She walked up behind the fence and stared at Benny as he batted balls out to the other kids. She bit her lip watching the muscles under his shirt and in his arms work.

"Who's the skirt?" One of the boys called and Carina blushed when they all turned to look at her but smiled when Benny walked over.

"You actually came?" He asked smiling.

"Yeah, I didn't have much else to do." Carina replied looking at her shoes. Benny bit his lip not sure of what to say. It was a habit of his that he did whenever he was second guessing himself.

"Why don't you sit in the dugout, none of us use it and I'd hate for you to get sunburned." The two teenagers blushed and Carina nodded walking around the fence and into the dugout. She sat there mesmerized by the game. For all of them it was some kind of endless dream, that was until some random kid decided to try and step into the game and made everyone laugh when his attempted throw landed a foot in front of him. When everyone decided to go home Benny walked up to Carina biting his lip again.

"Would you mind if I walked you home?" He asked.

"Two days in a row, Benny? People are going to say we're going steady." Carina teased causing them both to blush again. She stood up and let Benny walk her home. "I wonder who that kid was." Carina commented, when they were halfway to her house.

"Some new kid, he moved in down the street from me." Benny replied.

"Must be lonely being the new kid." Carina mused.

"I don't know, maybe it's lonely being a girl raised by her father." Carina stopped for a moment then sighed nodding.

"It is." She agreed. "And the best baseball player in the valley?" Benny smiled and nodded. They reached Carina's house and sat on the porch together, and she could see him biting his lip again. "You're destined for greatness Benny, everyone knows it, I've known it since the first day we met, and you shouldn't let anything hold you back from your destiny."

Carina had often been told how very mature she was for her age and she didn't quite understand what people meant until then. Without even discussing it she'd just told Benny to forget about her, because she knew his talent for baseball was more important than her.

"My mom always told me that a man is only as strong as the woman next to him." Benny said considering Carina's words. "I will always love baseball, but I think someday I'm going to need a girl to support it."


	3. Chapter 3

Carina sat down to dinner with her father and just started eating when he mentioned Benny.

"You know, Carina, when you first met Benny at school you came home and told your ma and me that you met a superstar. I just shrugged it off until the boy started playing baseball that was when everyone knew what you had known right away." Carina stayed silent knowing that her father had a point and eventually he would get to it. "Your ma, saw something else that no one saw, she saw the girl who was going to be a beautiful woman and stand next to a super star."

"You've been eavesdropping again." Carina accused and her father raised his hands guiltily. A few blocks down the road Benjamin Franklin Rodriguez was having a similar conversation with his mother. Mrs. Rodriguez walked into Benny's room to put away his laundry when she spotted him staring at a photo of him and Carina right before her mother died.

"I remember when I took that picture. That night you told me that one day you were going to marry that girl." Mrs. Rodriguez said smiling. "She knew you were destined for baseball and you knew that she was destined for you." Benny smiled at his mom. The next day when Carina didn't show up at the sandlot, Benny went to her house where her father let him in without saying a word. Benny took note of the boxes as he slowly made his way back to Carina's bedroom. Carina was packing her stuff into boxes and shedding silent tears.

"What's going on?" Benny asked, staring at the tears on her face. Carina wiped at them angrily and stared at Benny who was still standing in the doorway of her room.

"My grandma's sick and we're going to go live with her until she's better." Carina explained and Benny stepped inside the room and sank onto the bed. He wanted to shout that she couldn't go but he knew he couldn't do that to her. As though reading his thoughts Carina looked at him and sighed. "You forget about me Benny. You focus on your love for baseball." Benny looked into her brown eyes and then kissed her before getting up and rushing out of the house.

Three years had passed since that day and on the first day of school Benny's senior year he was playing ball in the yard and was up to bat when a girl with wavy, black, hair stepped into the yard and something her grabbed Benny's attention so much that he missed.


	4. Chapter 4

Carina walked into her history class and took a seat near the back smiling to herself. After three long years away she was back in the valley, and couldn't wait to stop by the sandlot after school. A young man sat next to her and Carina smiled at him politely.

"Hi, I'm Benny." He greeted and her smile got even bigger but she didn't tell him her name. "You're new here right?"

"Not exactly, I lived here three years ago." That got his attention. Was she Carina? No, she couldn't be.

"What made you come back to the valley?"

"Do you believe in destiny?" She asked and before Benny could respond Mr. Morrow entered the room calling the class's attention. History was the only class Benny had with the girl. At lunch he was making his way over to sit next to her when Yeah-yeah grabbed him and pulled him to sit with the guys, and there was only one thing they wanted to talk about.

"Benny, how could you miss like that?" Ham asked.

"Yeah, yeah you didn't even swing man."

"I don't know man, I got distracted, I guess." Benny replied weakly.

"I hope whatever distracted you will be taken care of when we get to the sandlot." Squints commented and the others nodded. Benny looked between Tommy and Timmy at the girl from history and spotted Hank Summers the school quarter-back sitting next to her chatting up a storm.

"Don't worry guys, I have a feeling it will be." Benny said. When they got to the sandlot after school the new girl was sitting in the dugout in the exact same spot Carina used to occupy. "What do you think you're doing here?"

"I'm here to watch you play Benny, am I no longer allowed."

"What are you talking about? We never invited you to watch us play." Squints said pushing up his glasses.

"Three years ago, Benny did." The boys all looked at Benny.

"Carina? Oh shit I can't believe it's really you!" Without thinking Benny jumped into the dugout and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I was wondering when you'd figure it out." Carina laughed. "Alright we'll catch up later cause I'm here to watch all of you play ball." All the guys gave half-hearted smiles. They knew who this girl was and what she meant to Benny what they didn't know was what she might mean to Alexa, Yeah-Yeah's sister and Benny ex-girlfriend.


	5. Chapter 5

Benny walked Carina home that evening his mind racing with questions he wanted to ask her but unsure of what to ask first so he stayed silent enjoying her company.

"I've really missed you Benny." She said as they approached her house.

"I've missed you too, Carina." He finally said. "I thought about you every day." Benny realized he felt like he was fifteen again, clumsy and awkward. They made it to her house and he stood there a bit nervous. He'd never walked never walked anyone else home, not even Alexa and they had dated for almost a year.

"Benny, is that you?" Mr. Lloyd called from inside.

"Hi, Mr. Lloyd." Benny replied.

"Don't just stand out there get in here and let me see you." Benny looked at Carina who shrugged and went inside. In the house Mr. Lloyd was placing some photos on the wall. He turned around and smiled at Benny a heartfelt smile that he seemed to reserve just for Benny.

"Did you call the pizza parlor yet Dad?" Carina called from the kitchen.

"Yes, Carina, they're expecting me to come get it here in a couple minutes. Benny, why don't you call your mom and see if you can stay for supper?" Benny nodded, and then slowly walked to the phone. Carina poured three glasses of lemonade and watched as Nathan Lloyd slipped on his coat and made his way to the door.

"See you later tonight." Benny said before hanging up and smiled at Carina as she handed him a glass of lemonade.

"I'll be back in a couple minutes." Nathan called and disappeared out the door. Benny looked at the pictures on the wall.

"Is that your prom picture?" He asked spotting on where she was standing between two pillars of balloons with blonde young man.

"Yeah, that was the best part of prom, after the picture Marcus and I began to fight." Benny studied the picture noting how neither really looked like they wanted to be there. Nathan returned a few minutes later Nathan returned with the pizza.

"So Benny, I hear you've obtained a town nickname." Nathan Lloyd said halfway through supper.

"Yes, sir, The Jet." Benny answered shyly.

"Benny the Jet huh? No doubt it relates to your baseball skills."

"Actually sir, it's because I out ran Mr. Myrtle's dog." Mr. Lloyd laughed at the image of this young man out running the legendary "beast". "I do still play baseball though."

"Of course you do, I just hope you're on an official team and not just playing on the sandlot."


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: to my readers, I no longer have the internet at my house, and am not sure when I will have the internet, but I will update when I can. I have not stopped writing and I hope you will be patient with me while you are waiting for the next chapter of my stories.**_

_**Thank you for your patience,**_

_**CSHarrison**_

The next day at school Carina walked up to Benny and apologized for her father's behavior the night before.

"It's alright Carina, your dad's cool. I remember the day you left he just let me in the house no questions asked."

"Benny have people been racist to you?" Carina asked.

"Sort of, they don't mind me playing baseball with their sons but if I try to take their daughters out for ice cream you'd think I had leprosy or something."

"Benny I'm so sorry. I know I saw a lot of it myself. There'd be a guy I'd like and I'd talk about you – I talked about you a lot- they wouldn't think anything of it until I'd invite them over and then they'd see the picture of us hanging on the living room wall and they wanted nothing more to do with me." The two sighed and the bell rang. Before he rushed to class and without even thinking about it Benny leaned in and kissed her cheek. Carina stood there shocked by what had just happened. After school she was getting her books out of her locker when a tall scrawny, girl walked up to her chomping on some gum.

"Leave Benny alone he's my boyfriend."

"Oh, I didn't realize he was with someone." Carina replied a little depressed at the thought. The girl smiled then walked off, straight over to Benny. Carina shut her locker and walked away holding her head high.

"Hey, you're Carina Lloyd right?" Carina looked at the red haired boy and nodded. "I doubt you remember me, my name is Drake I used to sit next to you in junior high school."

"Oh yeah, you were always drawing in your book."

"I was wondering if you I could walk you home."

"That'd be fine." As Drake walked her home he talked about this and that but nothing of particular interest to Carina who was still thinking about that girl. She wanted to ask Drake but knew that to do so would be rude. They made it to her house where her father was sitting in his favorite lawn chair, on the porch fixing the toaster oven.

"Hey, sweetheart, where's Benny?" Nathan asked.

"I'm not sure, Daddy this is Drake." Nathan Lloyd smiled at the nervous looking boy and noticed how his daughter set herself away from him making it obvious that she wasn't interested in him. Benny walked by and Nathan waved him over.

"Benny how's your mother?"

"She's fine sir, she was hoping Carina would join us for dinner tonight."


	7. Chapter 7

Mrs. Rodriguez made a delicious dinner of enchiladas a long time favorite of Carina's. Mrs. Rodriguez talked her ear off about what had happened in the valley in the past three years, and especially about Benny. She couldn't say enough about Benny and how much he missed her. Carina smiled and nodded as Eva continued. Not once asking about Benny's girlfriend or anything at all just letting his mother talk. When he was walking her home that night she finally mentioned it.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend?"

"I don't. I haven't had a girlfriend in almost a year." He replied. "Is that why you walked home with Drake?"

"Yes, this girl came up to me saying that she was your girlfriend." Carina admitted, feeling slightly ashamed at having believed the girl.

"It was probably, Alexa and it's not true. I dated Alexa last year, but she kept demanding all my attention and wouldn't let me just play ball so I broke up with her." Benny explained. They reached Carina's house and Benny bit his lip. "I know a spot where some guys do some street racing, if you want I was thinking we could go by tomorrow and check it out."

"No thanks, Benny. I'm not into cars that much anymore." Carina told him and Benny just stared at her. One of the things that drew him to her in the first place was that she wasn't a conventional girl, she had liked cars, and comic book and hadn't cared much for magazines, and slumber parties.

"How about a movie then?"

"Sure that sounds nice." She stepped inside and Benny walked back to his house thinking he really had to talk to Alexa.

The next day he found her and cornered her. He wasn't the least bit surprised when she just smiled at him. Alexa wasn't like the rest of town, she didn't think he was going to be a pro ball player she thought for sure that one day he'd wake up and want her back.

"Did you tell Carina that we're going steady?"

"Well yeah, I can't have some girl coming in and filling your head with thoughts with of her. I know you still think you're going to be in the big leagues, but I'm going to be here waiting for when you realize I'm more important than baseball."

"Carina isn't just some girl, Alexa. She's been my best friend since we were in kindergarten, and she doesn't fill my thoughts of her. She fills my head with thoughts of my dream. She wants me to be a big league."


	8. Chapter 8

After they went to the movie and as they walked home Carina sensed a hesitation in Benny as though there was something he wanted to do but wasn't sure if he should. Her mind drifted through time to three years ago when he'd kissed her before disappearing out of her bedroom door and wished he'd do it again. Carina's feet led her to the sandlot and she found herself slowly lowering to the ground and she did something she hadn't done in almost eight years. Benny who'd been silently watching her from the gate rushed over thinking that something was wrong.

"Remember when we used to come out here and just look up at the stars?" She asked.

"We used to have a blanket with us but still it was nice. Benny rubbed his chin then held out his hand to her. Slowly she took it obviously thinking that he was wanting to get her home. Instead he took her to the tree house. He helped her the last couple of steps and when they were both at the top he held her in his arms for a while, slipping them all the way around her. He became unaware of the fact that as he held her he slowly started swaying to some invisible music.

"I've missed you so much." Benny whispered in her ear.

"I've missed you too, Benny." Carina whispered, loving the feel of his arms around her, the feel of dancing with him. He pulled away a little and looked into her copper colored eyes, he bit his lip for a second then pulled away completely, going out to the balcony.

"I haven't told you about how we blew up three vaccumes up here have I?" Benny asked.

"Benny, what's on your mind?" Carina asked watching him.

"I like you a lot, Rina, I always have but I don't want to rush things between us, because I'm afraid if we rush it, we'll ruin it."

"Then we won't Benny." She assured him. "You know, you haven't called me Rina since my mom died." Carina walked up next to him and he slipped an arm around her. They stayed out there for a few hours staring up at the stars and when they did return home neither of their parents said a word as their lovesick children walked right past them and into their rooms. Their only prayers was that they wouldn't end up grandparents yet. Whatever it was that happened that night stayed with Benny and Carina.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day Carina watched Benny and the guys play at the sandlot, every now and then she mind would drift to the previous night where Benny was holding here, then she'd come back to watch them play again. Alexa came by and sat next to Carina who was oblivious to the girl's presence and was startled when she spoke.

"I still get so turned on watching him play." Carina blushed hearing the girl talk like that. "Do you know what my biggest fear is for Benny?"

"That he'll actually make it as a pro ball player?"

"No, my biggest fear is that he'll be drafted." Carina went pale, that was one thought she hadn't allowed herself to think, not after her friend Jesse was drafted. Aside from Benny he'd been her closest friend and it absolutely tore out her heart when he got his draft card. As Benny walked her home Carina couldn't shake the idea of him being drafted out of her head. Finally he asked her what was wrong.

"Alexa made a comment earlier that has affected me more than she could possible know."

"What comment was that?"

"That she fears you'll be drafted. When she said that I remembered my friend Jesse, he was drafted last year." She told him.

"Hey now, I know there's no guarantee that I won't get drafted but we'll worry about that if and when it happens." Benny assured, pulling her into his arms and holding her tight. "I don't plan on leaving you." He whispered into her ear, before kissing her lightly. They sat on the patio together and he tried to distract her by talking about how he earned the nickname The Jet. Carina listened but her mind was still uneasy about the thought of war. Nathan came out as Benny was giving her a goodbye kiss before heading down the street.

"You got a letter here, kiddo." He told her holding out the envelope. Carina barely noticed it until her eyes spotted the 'U.S. Air Mail' stamp on the top corner, and then she couldn't get it open fast enough. A huge smile came over her face when she recognized Jesse's handwriting.

_Carina,_

_ I can't tell you how different this place is from back home, it'd be like trying to tell someone from the moon what earth is like. I also can't tell you where I am, but I can tell you that I am safe, I miss you deeply and I wish I was back home just to see your smile, even if it's not the same smile you gave me before the incident. I've got to go now; my Sergeant thinks he hears Charlie coming. Keep me in your prayers, again I'm sorry, and I miss you._

_Your soldier,_

_Jesse_


	10. Chapter 10

A few weeks later as Benny was walking Carina home they both froze seeing Mr. Lloyd in his lawn chair talking to a soldier. The soldier smiled and laughed at something Mr. Lloyd said and then looked up at them. When Carina saw his face she dropped her books and flew into the soldier's arms. Benny picked up her books then walked over to the trio.

"Afternoon Benny." Mr. Lloyd greeted, giving him that usual heartfelt smile. "Carina, aren't you forgetting something?" Carina pulled away from the young man and smiled at Benny wiping away tears.

"Benny, this is my friend Jesse that I was telling you about. Jesse this is Benny." The two young men shook hands, Benny slightly squeezing.

"So you're the famous Benny. I don't think there was a day that I didn't hear at least one thing about you." Carina wrapped her arms around Benny still smiling like a little kid at Christmas.

"Jesse's always been like the big brother I never had." Benny stared at the tall young man with the shaved head and green eyes that seemed to mock him.

"Yes, and my life would certainly be a lot more dull if it wasn't for Carina." Jesse admitted. Benny wanted to leave so that the two friends could catch up but Carina wouldn't let go of him, which struck him as odd.

"Why are you home, Jesse?" Mr. Lloyd asked.

"I'm on leave for the month sir." Carina's grip tightened on Benny's waist. Jesse noticed this then looked down at his watch. "I got to go, my mother is expecting me home for supper." Carina and Benny nodded and when Jesse hot on his motorcycle and rode away she finally let go of Benny's waist. He hadn't realized how tightly she'd been holding on to him until he felt the blood rushing back to his midsection, and he followed her to the back yard.

"Why did you seem so alarmed when he said he was staying for a month?" Benny demanded.

"Jesse has a bit of a drinking problem and when he gets drunk he gets violent." Benny didn't like where this was going. "Before he left he came over one night when Dad was working late and her was drunk. He tried to do some stuff to me and when I told him I would call the police her smashed my hand. I would have stopped hanging around him then if he hadn't swore to me that he would never drink again." Benny pulled Carina into his arms and held her tight having a reason to dislike the soldier.


	11. Chapter 11

"What about your dad?" Benny asked.

"He thinks that I slammed my hand in the door."

"Do you not think that Jesse quit drinking?"

"No, that's not it; I've just found it a bit awkward to be with him since that night." Benny continued to hold on to Carina wanting to beat up Jesse but knowing that would only cause Carina to get mad at him. "I've got to get supper started." She whispered. He kissed her then showed himself out. Jesse was waiting down the street.

"Judging from the look on your face Carina has told you about what happened, and I just want to say that you have no idea how much I hate myself for doing that to her." Benny just glared at the other young man, not trusting himself to say anything. "I'm sure you would have done the same thing if you – "

"No, I wouldn't have, man. Carina I a beautiful girl and you don't hurt women, I don't care how drunk you are." Jesse stared at Benny then nodded and revved up his bike.

"I love her Benny, but she's always loved you." He yelled over the motor then took off down the street. Benny watched him go then stepped into his house. His mom was making supper his dad was reading the paper and his little brother was at the kitchen table doing his homework.

"Benny, Alexa called while you were out." Carlos told him.

"I never did care too much for that girl." Benny's father said from behind his newspaper. "She and her brother are just a little too strange if you ask me." Benny just shook his head and went back to his room and lay down. Yeah-Yeah was alright, but Alexa had always been a bit weird. The only reason he really dated her was so she'd stop following him around like some creepy stalker. It had helped a little bit, but she still hadn't give him a lot of time to himself, and now it seemed like she was back to her old tricks and he knew it was because of Carina. Carina, he thought she was nuts for still wanting to be friends with Jesse but he supposed he could kind of understand, if she broke his hand he'd most likely forgive her although that would ruin his chances as a pro player. He looked at the picture of the two of them when they were kids, his arm draped around her neck and you could just see her fingers on his shoulder and they both had the toothless grins of seven year olds.


End file.
